DBZ Middleschool: Hero's School Years
by Goku91898
Summary: Hero goes to Middle School with Goku and Friends. They have their powers.


**Chapter 1: Enrolling**

Hi, my name is Son Hero, I'm Son Goku's twin Brother and Raditz's younger Brother, Raditz is in Highschool already while me and my Brother's friends are in 6th grade, I went to a different school than my Brother Goku, I went to OSES and he went to DB-Elementary, my Dad's name is Bardock and my Mom's name is Gine (Gee-nay), I was excited that I would get to meet my Brother's friends, I haven't seen my Brother since 3rd grade when I was sent away while my Brothers stayed with my Mom and Dad, but I was moving back in with them, they sent me away cause of problems between me and my Brother Raditz, they didn't want him influencing me so they sent me to live with my Aunt Fasha and Uncle Tora which was fun. Today was the first day of Middle School for me, my Brother, and his friends, I was dropped off by my Aunt Fasha "Bye Aunty" I waved "Bye Hero! Have a nice day!" my Aunt shouted "I will!" I shouted back, I went to the principal's office where they told me what class I was in and gave me a schedule, I had my Mom for home room, she was a teacher, she taught Social Studies while my Dad teaches Science at DB-Junior High, he also did some Martial Arts on the side, my whole Family was a Family of Saiyans, some of my Brother's friends were Saiyan as well, my whole Family also did Martial Arts. I just walked into my Mom's room along with every other student in her class "Hi Mom" I greeted "Hero" my Mom began getting all watery eyed, she grabbed me and hugged me tight "Oh Hero I've missed you so much, you've grown since I last saw you" my Mom cried "Well I mean it has been 3 years Mom," I said "How's Goku? Is he okay? Was he influenced by Raditz?" I asked "Your Brother's fine and no he wasn't influenced Raditz" my Mom answered, she then kissed me on the cheek and I blushed "Moooom, not in front of the other kids" I whined. I then looked and saw a familiar face "Goku?" I questioned "Hero?" Goku questioned as well "It's been a while Goku, how have ya been over the past 3 years?" I asked, my Brother didn't reply he just hugged me "Goku, who's this?" a blue haired girl asked "This is my Brother Hero" Goku answered "You never mentioned you had another Brother" a black hair girl said "Goku are these your friends I've heard so much about?" I asked "Yeah, these are my friends Piccolo, Bulma, Chi-Chi, Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, Tarble, Launch, and Android 18" Goku introduced "Nice to meet you" they all said except for Vegeta and Piccolo "Likewise" I said.

The bell rang and it was time for P.E. which was taught by King Vegeta "Alright before we start class you all need to change in the locker rooms" King Vegeta instructed, all the guys except for me and Goku gave the girls a perverted look, me and Goku were confused so we just smiled and waved, all the other guys got slapped by the girls "Boys on the left, Girls on the right" King Vegeta instructed, we followed as instructed and went to our locker rooms and changed, there was no etiquette on what you had to where so me and my brother wore our matching gi's and walked out, I also wore my weighted clothes. I saw a girl that I thought looked pretty so I wanted to show off in whatever we were doing "Today we'll start with some push ups, it doesn't matter how you do them as long as your knees aren't touching the ground" King Vegeta informed us, we all got into the starting position of a push up and started doing push ups, I pushed off the ground so only my hands were on the ground, I then took one arm away and then my pinky and ring fingers away too so then all that was holding me up was my thumb, index finger, and middle finger. The girl I liked was watching me and I smiled at her, she looked away and blushed, my brother was copying me and Chi-Chi was watching him, she did the same thing as the other girl and looked away while blushing, I thought I was going too slow so I flipped upwards so I was standing, I took off my shirt and then my weighted shirt, I had a six pack that those bunch of people who lift weights everyday have, all the girls were staring at me with funny looks and I just smiled at them, they all blushed and continued, I put back on my regular shirt and continued how I was. I was able to do a lot more than before and my brother copied me, we were competitive with each other ever since we were little, the bell rang and we changed back into our normal clothes, once I came out of the locker room I was confronted by the girl I was trying to impress earlier "Hey, I just wanted to say..." the girl was blushing while she was talking to me "I thought you were kinda cute during P.E." the girl said, I blushed as well "Uh, thanks, I'm Hero by the way" I said "I'm Endō" she said, before I could say anything else she ran off, I was having a memorable first day so far.  
**To Be Continued...**


End file.
